


I didn't know you could show me love

by yourghost123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourghost123/pseuds/yourghost123
Summary: Harry enjoys high school to its fullest. Girls lining up just to get noticed by him, loved by all teachers, envied even by the football captain.But soon, all this has to change: He will no longer be the center of attention at South Shore High. College awaits and with it a new life. Nobody will know him, he can start anew, no reputation attached to his name.But does he want to start new? Is he willing to leave his lifestyle of sleeping around with every girl behind? Harry doesn’t think so. But things often turn out different than planned.Soon he has to question everything he was sure of, maybe even his sexuality.





	1. Fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Harrys and Liams last week of high school.

_There are so many things_   
_I haven’t felt before_   
_Like finding a home_   
_Or a rose at my door_   
_Growing old is a maze_   
_When your hands are in cuffs_   
_I’ve had my kiss in the rain_   
_So maybe that is enough_

 

 

„Shut the fuck up or I will - fuck - or I’ll stop.“ Harry grunts as he thrusts into the brunette bimbo currently bending over for him. His words hold no truth, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted. His knuckles are turning white from the grip he has on her hips.  
  
„You fuck me so good, baby. I’m tryi- yeah, right there…“ Harry rolls his eyes as he continues to dick into her. Her elbows seem to give out and she is now practically lying over the sink in the high school bathroom.  
Harry catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. - Now that’s definitely a better view. - His eyes are blown wide so only a small circle of green is visible. His brown curls are tousled and a slight sheen of sweat starts to form above his brow. He is a sight if he says so himself.  
  
Lost in thought, his right hand travels towards the center of her asscheek as the girl beneath him continues to moan. What was her name again? Sarah? Susan? Harry doesn’t give two shits if he’s honest. He just needs a good fuck and she happened to be into him. Well, underneath him but that’s that.

As if on autopilot his right hand gives her two smacks - as a warning for being too loud for a public bathroom - and stares at the view of his dick entering and re-entering her pussy again and again.  
He moves his hand further down into the middle of her ass, grips her check with his left hand as well and spreads her. Keeping a brutal pace, he starts to collect spit in his mouth and before he can think better of it, lets it trickle down onto her asshole.  
With his thumb, he slowly begins to press into the tight hole and she begins to clench around him, clearly aroused by the stimulation. Harrys dick is surrounded by tight heat and as she clenches down on him harder, he shudders and comes into her warmth. As he empties himself, he circles her clit in between his thumb and pointer finger and she starts to come as well, clenching down on his, now spent, cock buried inside of her.  
  
„Thanks man, but you really need to keep it down next time.“ He winks and ties up the condom and throws it in the bin next to the paper towels. „Yeah man. Next time, man. Was a good fuck, man“ she answers, sounding annoyed and a bit bitter.  
Well, what did she expect? Should Harry call her love? Honey? Or baby? For gods sake, he doesn’t even remember her name and he isn’t even really sure whether it was biology or chemistry class they have together.  
 „See you in English then“ she says as she makes a move towards the door, already having pulled up her jeans and ready to leave the bathroom.  
Ha, English it was, Harry thinks and gives her a nod, not looking into her eyes much longer and starts to tuck himself back in.  
  
The door gives a soft thud as it closes and he finds himself standing in the boys bathroom alone, fucked out and sated without a care in the world. High school is great, he just hopes college will be even better.  
  
                                                                                                             ☜☞  
  
Jiggling the keys of his mothers car in his fingers, Harry approaches the parking lot. Liam is already walking towards him, a slight jump in his moves.  
  
„Hey Harry, where you been? Wait, no, don’t tell me. Anyways, you ready for the big move? I am ready to go, everything packed into boxes. When should I pick you up? Saturday, 6am still stands, right? Oh my God, I am so excited you won’t belie-“  
„Liam, stop. Take a breather. Yeah, just had a goodbye fuck if you must know.“ Liam makes a grimace, not at all keen to know which girl he laid this time. „And yes, Saturday 6am. I guess I’ll just start packing tonight.“  
  
Liam is Harrys best friend. He cannot remember a time when they weren’t friends. And now they will open the next chapter of their lives together as well. Saturday morning they will be moving to Winston, Ohio. It is one of the biggest city of their home state after all and they will start studying at Winston college after the summer.  
Liam is excited like a little puppy, the prospect of leaving South Shore High School and their god forsaken town makes Liams eyes almost pop out of his head and his mouth run a mile a minute.  
  
„Tonight? You mean to-night? It took me _weeks_ to get everything ready. Should I help you?“ „No, Li. Tonight’s fine. You keep your girlfriend company.“ Harry rolls his eyes fondly, too endeared by him to be annoyed. It is only Monday, he will have plenty of time to get everything ready for the move.  
  
Liam, with is big brown eyes slightly looking up at Harry, starts to fumble with his hands, „Do you think, you know since me and Sophia are together for a while now, do you think you will start dating  when in college? You know, not just being intimate with girls but bringing one to double dates with me and Soph?“ The image of Harry and his imaginary girlfriend making Liam seemingly happy but Harry has to stop the picture from becoming too detailed right away. „Li, I fuck them, how often did I tell you to call it by its name?“ Harry laughs and takes a step around him to reach for the door handle of his mothers red Fiat 500. It’s a women car, so what? The girls at his school definitely had one or two rides with him in it. Well they never came far but he came anyway, ha.  
  
„Why change something that I mastered to perfection? You know how it is, once they open their mouth I’d rather leave, I don’t care to keep up with one of them.“  
Harry sighs, having had this conversation with Liam at least twice a year and with his mother and sister even more often than that. He just doesn’t want to date, doesn’t know how to date and never really cared for one of the girls. Well, Susan-Sarah was a good shag, his finger pushing down on her asshole, her clenching down on him harder, that was nice. Would it be even better to get his dick into her asshole next time? He’ll ask her tomorrow, there a four school days left after all and he does not intend to let any of them go to waste. But he is digressing. Right, getting home and start packing, that’s next.  
  
„Okay, maybe you change your mind once we’re in Winston. See you on Saturday, bud.“ Liam steps aside to let Harry get into his car and clasps his shoulder bag. „Don’t look so sad, Li. Everything will turn out just fine. I promise.“ He winks and hops into the small, red car.  
  
Seeing Liam disappear in his rear view mirror, Harry connects his phone to the speaker and settles on the latest history podcast in his list. He might be a fuckboy but that doesn’t mean he cannot be interested in history, all right? Maybe that’s the reason he never tries to keep up with one of the girls. They would probably just talk about make up and celebrities. No, thank you.  
  
Turning up on the driveway of his home, he sees his mother already in the kitchen preparing dinner. She is just as excited to see him off to college as is Liam. Rearranging his hair in the mirror, his mother does not have to know that he, yet again, shagged while in school, he steps out of the car and enters their home. Damn, she made pasta with her homemade tomato sauce, he will miss this. He can’t cook if his life depended on it. „Honey, you’re home late.“ She calls from the kitchen, having heard him enter the house. „How was the first day of the last week of school?“ She asks, rearranging the plates and putting the pasta bowl in the middle of the table. „Mum, that is not even a thing. But yeah, it was okay.“ Harry smiles and gets the silverware to help her set up the rest for dinner. Yeah, he will definitely miss this.


	2. 2. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a strange conversation at dinner and finally gets ready for the big move.

_Break a smile, or a bone, or my chest_   
_I’ve had trouble sleeping_   
_On the wrong side of the bed_   
_There’s someone else with me every night_   
_You keep driving, still I_   
_keep sleeping on the wrong side_   
_You keep us moving but I can’t catch up_   
_We are driving, coming to a stop_   
_We were driving_   
_But not home_

 

„So, are you planning on packing any time soon?“ His sister, Gemma, asks as she enters the dining room. She is only over at her childhood home for the week, apparently just as excited for Harry as is his mother. She is five years older than him and now lives in Cleveland. Gemma was the one that never caused any trouble, the one with the masters degree in business and the one with a long term boyfriend, Tom, who calls himself her husband now and Harry bets that she will also be the one that starts a family soon. He gives her a year, two tops.

„Yes Gems, I don’t have much to take with me anyway. The shared house Liam and I rent is furnished. I’ll just pack my clothes and I’ll be good to go.“ Harry says, waiting for his mum to come back to the dining room to finally start eating.  
The house Liam and him found online is just perfect, it is a little run down but it’ll do. It has three small bedrooms, a shared living room and even two bathrooms. It is super close to campus so he won’t miss his mothers car that he shared with her and he won’t need to buy a used one. The downside is that they still need to find a third person to share the house with. Liam said once the semester starts there will be tons of people applying for the room so he didn’t bother to look for a roommate just yet. Hopefully they find one who can cook, he thinks.

„Oh why, you waited. Your are just too sweet, loves. Please, start eating.“ His mum says as she enters the room and sits herself next to Gemma. „When will be the next time I have you two together with me like this, hm? But I won’t complain, no, I won’t.“ Harry can see her eyes shining in the dimly lit room. He hates to see his mother cry.  
„Mum, I’ll be back for Christmas. And I will visit one or two weekends, you know that.“ He sighs and starts eating. „You say that now, honey. And then you find a nice girl, fall in love and I see even less of you.“ She exclaims jokingly. Well, he knows she is only partly joking, she would love to see him with a girlfriend. But some things just don’t change. „Mum“, Harry rolls his eyes, mouth full of pasta, „You don’t have to worry about that, you know.“ Gemma starts to cough around her fork full of pasta, knowing exactly what reputation her baby brother has in high school.

Suddenly, his mother makes a face as if she forgot to turn the oven off and the house is about to burn down. „Oh god Harry, I am such a bad mom. That is not what I meant. If there is a boy, that is more than fine too! We never talked about that option, my god. If there is anyone you like to bring home, please do!“

Wait, what? What is she even talking about? Harry is about to open his mouth but his mother just continues her rant.

„Harry, as long as it is legal I am happy with your preferences. You know, I would never judge you. Oh no, no. I mean if she or he were wrongly assigned at birth and not legally accepted by the government yet that is also fine. Perfect even, I mean not the not being accepted bit, but perfect that you want to be with someone, whoever really.“ Okay, this hast to stop. What is she even talking about? Gemma can’t hold her giggles in any longer and falls into a coughing fit.

„Okay, Mum, stop. Please, just stop. It is very considerate of you but please just stop. There is no girl, no boy, literary no one. How do you even came up with this idea? I’m pretty sure I would know if I was gay and I am certainly not. I would know and let you know, mum, I promise. Can we please leave it at that?“ Harry sighs. Yes, it is amazing how his mother loves him as he is and he bets there are gay people or trans people out there that would love to have a mother like he has but he’s just him. Just Harry. Maybe there is a girl out there who’s mind is just as attractive to him as is her ass but he doubts that. For now at least.

The rest of the dinner is relatively relaxed. Gemma keeps her comments to herself after he kicks her under the table, not keen to have her tell their mother about all the girls he screws in school. He has a healthy sex appetite, all right? Nothing wrong with that. Well, he can be an asshole but the girls are so pretentious how else should he treat them?

Finished with his second bowl of pasta, he helps clean up and finally makes his way upstairs.  
He gets the suitcase from above his closet and opens it. He doesn’t intend to need two, maybe he will get the rest when he visits home in a few weeks.  
Folding a few items, he decides to put his earbuds in to continue listening to the podcast. Lost in the documentary about Queen Victoria, he finished packing his shirts and trousers within thirty minutes. Just as he is about to close the suitcase to put it aside for Saturday, he stops. The narrator of the documentary is talking about Queen Victoria and how she wore black for 40 years after her husband died. He takes the earbuds out and stops the podcast.  
Forty years in black, funny. As he looks at his clothes, neatly folded, he only sees color. Pink, blue, polca dots, stripes, abstract motives. He was never the person to dress in black. He has always been the center of attention, he dresses accordingly. Black jeans were fine, but limiting oneself to the color of grief for forty years?  
She must have loved his husband dearly, Harry thinks. He can’t imagine ever finding someone he would feel the need to grief for to only wear black for so long. Well, if there was grief there must have been so much happiness before that that person left such a great hole in Queen Victorias heart.

Physically shaking himself out of the staring contest he has with his clothes, he bends down to close the suitcase. There is no one to show him love like that, it doesn’t even exist. Harry is already happy with his life, himself, he doesn’t need anybody.

☜☞

The last four days of school passed by rather quickly. Susan-Sarah, Harry still isn’t so sure about her name, was more than willing to let Harry fuck her again. This time they found themselves in the darkened janitors closet - how cliche - and he even went as far as pressing two fingers into her asshole while he fucked her from behind. She bent over a spare chair and practically begged him to finally fuck her ass. Harry, more than aroused by the prospect of feeling her even tighter walls clench down on him, obliged.

It was earth shattering. Tuning out the annoying sounds she was making, he more than enjoyed the view of his cock stretching her tiny hole so wide.  
It’s like he tasted blood, the next three days the girl from English met up with Harry and let him fuck her ass again and again. At the last day of school she seemed to believe they developed something like mutual attraction that went a little deeper than the physical aspect. „So, you know I can give you my number so you can call me? Maybe we can hang out over the summer?“ She asks, pulling her jeans up for the last time of the term after they fucked in an abandoned classroom.  
Harry just raises an eyebrow. There is attraction, the attraction he has towards her ass but that’s it. „You know what Harry, you’re such an asshole, never mind!“ She hisses and stomps outside the room, leaving the room wide open. „No, you have the asshole, that’s why we’ve been fucking, how can you be so oblivious?“ Harry mutters to himself and gets ready for his last drive home from school.

As he leaves the building he turns back one last time. High school treated him good. But tomorrow Liam is going to pick him up for Winston. And Harry is not the kind of person to get attached. So he gets in his car and drives home, not sentimental at all.

☜☞

His mother and sister are standing at the porch and Harry knows if he doesn’t leave right this second they will cry. And then he has to cry. And he bets Liam will just join in for the sake of it. So no, he wants to make it short and painless. „I’ve got the suitcase and if I forgot something I will just get it in a few weeks. I’ll be back before you know it.“ Harry says, hugging Gemma, then his mother and pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks. Liam is occupied with heaving his suitcase into the trunk. „I know sweetheart, it’s just you are so grown up now. It will never be like this again.“ His mother sobs. Liam approaches from the car and looks a little left out as he says: „Well, I guess we’re ready to go if you are.“ „Oh Liam, I will miss you too. Come here, let me give you a hug. And take care of my boy and keep him out of trouble.“ his mother grabs Liam and presses two big kisses on his cheeks for good measure. „Oh thank you, Mrs. S.. I will, I promise.“ Liam backs away shyly. „Alright mum, that’s enough. I call when we get there. I love you, see you in a few weeks. And you Gems, stop grinning like that.“  
They get in Liams old Ford Fiesta and back out the driveway. He waves, his sister and mother still standing on the porch. „Bye Harry!“ „I will miss you, honey!“ They shout.

Liam raises an eyebrow at Harry and they start laughing. This is it. In four hours they will enter their new home and a new life begins. College is going to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, this is all so new for me! :)


	3. 3. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Liam move into their new place and are ready to find a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so new to this. Please be kind and write comments and leave kudos, that means so much!  
> Also, I have a tumblr, I would love to find people to connect with :)  
> yourghost123

_A few drinks in and I’m ready t o begin_  
But keep in mind I am an only child   
I’m not good at sharing things

 

 

Four and a half hours later they finally arrive at the address the landlord has sent Liam. The extra thirty minutes were spent at a burger place because Harry couldn’t wait any longer before having lunch. For a person who doesn’t cook he sure eats a lot.

„He’ll be there in five minutes to give us the keys. Do you have your part of the deposit? If not I can totally lend you the other half as well. Just pay it back whenever, you know. Oh - is that? No, not him I guess. I’m so excited, can you believe we’ll be moving in our own space?“ Liam starts to ramble again.

„Liam, we sent him the money two weeks ago, do you not remember? Nobody even pays a deposit in cash anymore.“ Harry rolls his eyes fondly. „See, I think that’s him. Stand up straight, show your best smile and everything will go smoothly.“ He laughs while already extending his hand to the man who approaches the two.

After they got a quick tour of the house and basement where they can wash their clothes, each of them has a set of keys in hand and a spare key for the soon-to-be roommate who has yet to be found.

„Wasn’t so hard, was it?“ Liam smiles at Harry while inspecting the kitchen which is connected to the big living room where Harry already occupies the couch. „Excuse me?“ Harry gasps faux insulted, „ _you_ were the one freaked out about literally everything today.“

„I knooow, I’m just so excited to be here. We have an entire months time until uni begins. We still need to find a roommate though. What do you think? I set up the xbox and you go unpack? I know you will never do it and live out of your suitcase if you don’t do it now.“ Liam says while putting some pans into the kitchen cupboard.

„You know me so well, sweetheart.“ Harry heaves himself out of the couch and takes his suitcases to his room. It wasn’t so hard to figure out who takes which room.

The apartment is rather small, there is no hallway, one just stands in the living room with the kitchen to its right and space to put some jackets on the left. The combined space of living room and kitchen will do for three people. There’s a big L-shaped couch in the middle and place for a flatscreen. Liam brought his own and as the bedrooms are so small he was generous enough to put it in the living room.  
The three bedrooms are identical, a queen sized bed to one side of the door, a desk at the end of the room, a window above said desk and a closet opposite the bed. Harry chose the bedroom furthest away from the living room, Liam the room next to his and the roommate will step right into the living room when exiting his bedroom. Well, he doesn’t even exist so why bother?

Hearing Liam set up the TV and xbox, Harry starts to unpack his clothes. „He was right“, Harry thinks, „all my shirt and blouses would have crumpled and I would have to iron them. Again.“ What can he say, he loves what he wears and he loves it even more when its straight and ironed.

Thirty minutes later they meet on the couch. Beer in hand, controller in their laps they loom over Liams phone. „So, I just took a few pictures of the apartment and the one bedroom.“ Liam says, clicking away in some app. „What do you want me to write? Are we looking for a male roommate or also female?“ Liam continues while coming up with a description of their place.

„I don’t really fancy a girl living here. You know, they can come and go but one living with us? Ehh…“ Harry shrugs while reading what Liam writes on this app.

„Hm, I think Soph would be fine but I see your point. Also, I do not appreciate you bringing girls here every other night. Will you please keep it down?“ Liam exhales slowly, already knowing that his wish will most likely not be granted. „Leeyum, you know I can’t make such promises“ Harry winks. „So show me what you wrote!“ He ruffles Liams hair and leans back in the couch hearing Liam read out the text.

„So basically, a guy, also in uni, easy going and in his first semester just like we are. I think there will be so many applicants anyway that it is fine to be so specific. Can I upload it?“ „Sure, sounds good.

And then I can finally beat your ass at Fifa“ Harry shrugs and grabs the controller in his lap.

„Alright man, you’re on!“

☜☞

Two weeks in the new apartment and only two more to go until hell breaks loose, Harry already had four girls over he met over a dating app.  
He lies in bed, arm thrown over his head and thumbs to see what tinder and the likes have to offer. To his disappointment, all four of the girls were not really into the things he had in mind.

The first one complained when he accidentally got a little to rough with grabbing her ass, the second whined about wanting to keep the lights off, the third did not want to turn around so that meant no view of her behind and the one that just left late last night denied even a blowie and wanted to _talk_.

He _could_ have the time of his life, living in freedom and all that but somehow the girls he met were a bummer.

Not really into finding another girl to annoy Liam with tonight, he scratched his balls, yawned and switched to the app where the room posting was still online. He and Liam did not want to look into the messages right away, the reason ,Harry can’t remember. But as he sees that there are 68 new messages he groans. They should have looked into them earlier. They really should have.

 

Later that day, sitting on the kitchen counter, Harry tells Liam about the news over a bowl of cornflakes. „So how do we go from there? We can’t answer everyone. But how do we pick? Should we invite all of them over?“ Liam lets his spoon drop into his bowl.

„Hm, maybe we could just go from the very first message we got. If he isn’t a fit we just go to the next one. First come first serve kind of.“ Harry shrugs, not understanding how Liam freaks out over every little thing.

In the end, the first guy who texted them already found another place which led to Liam groaning and claiming that they will never find a roommate if the all already got another place. „Shush, Li. I just text the next one back. See - he already responded. Nah, nevermind, he’s not even a student and thirty-five.“ Harry laughs. Liam claws at his eyes, groaning. „We are screwed!“

„Take a shower, I text a few more guys back and when you’re done you can order me a pizza and I tell you who our roommate is gonna be“ he pats Liam on the back and shoos him into the bathroom.

7 weird and some not so weird guys later Harry still has no one who he would want to live with. Maybe he should lower his expectations. Maybe proclaiming in the second message that paying rent every month might be a struggle is normal nowadays. Maybe number eight will be more luck.

Number eight also texts back right away. And number eight is still interested in the room. He is staying at a hostel and needs to find an apartment for the semester start and moved to Winston just recently. Number eight can also spell properly and says paying rent won’t be a trouble. Number eight seems perfect.

Harry hears Liam finishing up in the bathroom and thinks _why not_. The guy stays at a hostel and would come see the apartment any time. Why not now? It’s only 2pm anyway. 30 minutes later the doorbell rings. Liam comes out of his bedroom, hairdryer in hand and a puzzled look on his face. „Did you already call the pizza place? I thought I should..“

„Nah, that, my dear Liam, is our new roommate“ Harry grins and opens the door.

Liam straightens up and pats over his hair to make himself presentable, shooting a somewhat confused and angry puppy look at Harry.

Harry opens the door, a wide grin on his face. There are two guys standing at the door. „Hi, name’s Harry, this is Liam. Come on in“

„Hi man, so nice of you to make this happen so fast. Me name’s Niall. This here is Louis, brought him for kind of moral support. He won’t be moving in, don’t worry, haha. Brought some beer and pizza as well. In case I get the room, if not you can keep the beer but not the pizza just so we’re clear.“ The bleach blond grins widely.

Harry instantly knows that this must be one of his better choices and takes the beer and pizza from Niall. Liam also seems easier now and introduces himself, grin on his face.

After introductions are made all eyes fall on the boy who hasn’t said anything yet.

„Ehrm, hi. I’m Louis“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so new to this. Please be kind and write commentsand leave kudos, that means so much!  
> Also, I have a tumblr, I would love to find people to connect with :)  
> yourghost123


	4. Chapter 4

"A French guy, eh?" Harry says, more like accuses, the boy with a raised brow, arms crossed. He's small, tiny, even. So small he was able to hide behind his new roomie, Niall, was it? And why is he already so annoyed of this Lewis? He wasn't expecting two people to be on his door, for once. Second, he's not the kind of guy he would normally hang out with. And third? Hell, he doesn't need a third. He just wants to get the greetings over with and show Niall the apartment.

He's got baggy clothes on, a black sweater, and continues to go through his quiff with his right hand, the other is hidden in his sweater. "Actually, not, sorry, I mean, not French.." Louise or Lewis or whatever he says. Can't even form a coherent sentence and so Harry just turns around, sighs dramatically and leaves them standing in the doorway and gets into the living room. "You guys coming, or what!?"

"Sorry, you get used to him, he's a nice guy, promise!" Liam exuses Harry's behavior with a sheepish smile, not knowing what Harry's issues are this time. He was the one who invited them over without him knowing. Niall doesn't seem to notice that he was, in fact, being rude and just shrugs. "Coming!", Niall shouts to Harry and makes his way into the living room as well, leaving Louis and Liam in the doorway. "Sorry about that" Liam apologizes again. "It's okay, I mean he wasn't expecting someone else coming, was he?" Louis shrugs and puts both his hands into his sweater. "Alrgiht then, you want to see where your friend lives from now on?" Liam tries to brighten the mood and leads Louis into the living room where Harry shows Niall the apartment.

☜☞

"So, what do you say? This your new place?" Liam ask excited after the tour of their apartment is over. Harry's lucky, Liam is pleased with Harry's choice and does not seem to hold inviting a stranger into their new home against him. "It's great, really. Would be an idiot not to take it, would I? What do you think, Louis?" Niall asks, opening beers for the four of them. "Well,.." Louis starts, looking from an excited Liam to Harry who, again, has an expectant brow raised. "I mean, yeah, sure. It's not too far from my place either so you can still come 'round to mine whenever you want." Louis smiles shyly.  
"Awesome! Now that that's settled, back on the couch, you can sign all the paper work and we can help you move all your stuff from that hostel, right?" Liam asks, bright puppy dog eyes looking at Harry, then Niall. "Sure thing, sounds ace!" Niall exclaims, poking Louis in the ribs. He loses his balance and almost falls over. That's what he gets for putting his hands into his sweater, Harry thinks. But at the same time he is the one that reaches out and catches him by his arm. He's not a complete asshole, and he doesn't want a small and crying french boy on his livingroom floor, so what else was he supposed to do? Just as quickly as he grabbed Louis, he lets go of him as if he burned himself. "Ohgod, so sorry, thanks I mean, thank you Harry." Louis stammers and sits down on the sofa, blushing bright red. Liam and Niall start working out the contract and Harry just stares blankly at Louis. Something's off, he thinks. What is it with him that annoys him so much? He can't put a finger on it. Well, he doesn't have to, how often will he see this Louis guy? Probably not many times.

"Are you helping us move Niall's stuff later?" Harry asks instead of exchanging pleasantries like "you're welcome" or what not. "Sure, I mean I'm probably not as strong as you are but I could maybe cook dinner for when you guys come back? I'm really not that good at carrying stuff." Not as strong as you are, well that's obvious, isn't it, Harry thinks. Is this guy checking him out or just being nice? If Louis wasn't looking so helpless, Harry would laugh. But he's not an asshole, well maybe a little bit, but he can contain himself. "Alright, french boy, but if we leave you here all by yourself make sure not to burn the apartment down. And you better don't go into my room and touch any of my stuff." He's really trying to be nice but being nice to the shy and nerdy guys was never his strong suit. He's not a bully but he's better with guys who have clear opinions and give a little more feedback than this one. "Cool, yeah, I will - I mean - I won't touch your stuff. Thank you, I mean." And Harry can't keep his mean demeanour any longer, this guy is so on edge, he might fall apart if Harry says anything mean to him. "Thank you Louis, I really appreciate it." Harry winks and if his own behavior doesn't give Harry wiplash, he doesn't know what does.

"So, you guys ready over there? Where's the hostel and how many boxes are we talking?" Harry breaks the awkward silence between him and Louis, adressing the other two.

"And... done. Signed it, thanks guys! The hostel is just a few blocks down, I think if we all go down there twice we're done. Not counting you Louis, if that's okay?" Niall gets up and shares a meaningful look with Louis, who is blushing yet again.

☜☞

As Liam, Niall and Harry make their way upstairs with the last boxes in their arms, the smell of food hits them. "I almost forgot we left Louis in there, I hope he's any good at cooking. But it does already smell amazing!" Liam exclaims and opens the door with one hand, the other balancing one of Niall's boxes. "He's awesome, trust me! You will wish he moved in with you, not me, haha" Harry couldn't disagree more. Niall's loud, is the thing, and funny. He ends almost everything he says with a laugh and he seems chill. Louis on the other hand, well, he seems a little boring. He's too quiet for Harry's taste and probably sucks at playing xbox. Niall's definetly the better choice here. 

Leaving the boxes in Niall's new room, and going back into the living room, the little couch table is already set. Louis is in the kitchen, putting something on the plates, and is that a leggings he's wearing? Did he change his clothes while they left him alone? He's also wearing a black top, his sweater discarded over the arm rest of the sofa. Harrys eyes are glued to his ass. And, oh boy, what an ass it is. "I hope you don't mind, it was just getting super hot in here." Louis says when he turns around and catches Harrys staring. His eyes snap up and all he can muster to say is "You're wearing leggings." "Well, I was wearing them when I got here, sorry, does that bother you? I should've known, I am so sorry." And well, okay, maybe he was wearing them before and Harry just didn't notice because of the big sweatshirt and the boy basically only wears black, but why did he apologize? "No need to be sorry, mate. As long as you're not sitting naked on my couch, it's fine with me." And well, at least Harry wasn't called out for looking at Louis' ass.

Helping Louis with the plates, he made a salad and steak, they make their way over to the couch. "Wow, steak, Louis, how much can we give your for that? We're uni students, we're broke!" Liam asks a little bit baffled. "No, no, you're good. Just to say thank you for being so nice and making moving for Niall so easy." Louis excuses and the left corner of his mouth forms a shy smile.

☜☞

The food was amazing, Niall couldn't stop talking, and they all got know each other a little better. At one point, Harry gets his phone out of his pocket to look at his requests on tinder. Niall was rambling about how he's secretly a nerd, with studying physics and how amazing it is to have Louis who's already in his second year studying the same subject. Liam tells them that he and Harry will major in literature and he's thinking about a business minor as well. Harry's just nodding along to what Niall and Liam are saying and is about to answer a cheeky "You free tonight?" with an eggplant emoji he got on tinder. He's clicking on her profile, and yes, he's definetly free tonight. "Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Louis asks shyly, and he's leaning slightly closer into Harry's space. Harry looks up and smirks at Louis. "Jealous?" Harry's smirk is just getting bigger and almost transform into a full on grin. Louis scoots back and says "No, no girlfriends, I'm not into - I mean - I don't do girlfriends, yeah." That earns him a clap on his back from Harry. "Oh french boy, and I thought we had nothing in common. I don't do girlfriends either. This one here" he holds his phone up to show Louis, "I'm gonna have a little fun with tonight." Harry winks.

Niall seems to have overheard their small conversation and starts coughing which suspectly sounds like a laugh. Louis blushes for the tenth time today and Harry has a quizzical look on his face. What part of the joke did he not get?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After two years of just reading I finally decided to start writing.  
> Please be nice :)


End file.
